Walmart "Famous Cars" advertising related to Ghostbusters
Walmart "Famous Cars" advertising related to Ghostbusters was a series of short commercials featuring Slimer and the Ecto-1. They were commissioned to promote grocery pickup for Walmart. The campaign featured famous vehicles that would come to Walmart to get groceries by the service. Notes *First airing the one minute thirty second version during the 2019 Golden Globe awards in 2019 (on January 6th). **Another notable airing of the one minute thirty second ad happened during the Super Bowl (February 3rd). *Besides the Ecto-1, there are other vehicles in the ads: **Batmobile Tumbler (Batman 2000's films) **Kitt (Knight Rider 1980's) **Lightning McQueen (Cars) **Mutt Cutts Van (Dumb and Dumber) **Wagon Queen Family Truckster (National Lampoon) **Mystery Machine (Scooby-Doo) **Ford Explorer (Jurassic Park) **Carriage (Cinderella) **Flintstone's Car **Bumblebee (Transformers 2000's films) **DeLorean (Back to the Future) **Sam Walton’s 1979 Ford F-150 (Walmart founder's truck) Commercials *Fifteen second Advertisement (Ghostbusters specific) - The ad shows the most footage of Slimer eating in the back of the Ecto-1 (exclusive footage of him eating out of a photo chip bag) and the ending of Becky leaving but not being slimed. *Thirty second Advertisement - The ad shows a brief clip of the Ecto-1 on the streets, the Ecto-1 parking (this is exclusive to this ad), and Slimer eating what Becky gives him in the back of the Ecto-1. *One minute Advertisement - Standard clip of the Ecto-1 on the streets and Becky feeding Slimer in the back of the Ecto-1. *One minute thirty second Advertisement - Standard clip of the Ecto-1 on the streets, Becky feeding Slimer in the back of the Ecto-1, Kevin gets startled by Slimer, Slimer snatches more food from Becky and slimes her, Slimer gets in the back of the Ecto-a as it is driving, and Becky is later shown still looking at the slime on her hands as Bumblebee jumps over her. Walmart News Introduction Copied directly from Walmarts News Blog on January 06, 2019. Introducing Our Biggest Walmart Grocery Pickup Campaign By Barbara Messing, Chief Marketing Officer, Walmart U.S. Easy. Free. Life-changing! These are just a few of the reasons millions of customers every week say they love using Walmart Grocery Pickup. We’ve created TV commercials for Walmart Grocery Pickup and promoted the service in other ways, but with the service now available nationally and growing in both popularity and to even more locations this year, we’re kicking off 2019 with our biggest and first-ever cross-platform national marketing campaign for Walmart Grocery Pickup. The new campaign, which launches during tonight's awards program, uses "famous cars" to highlight the “magic moment” of the Walmart Grocery Pickup experience: when a Walmart associate loads the customer’s trunk with groceries. We not only picked “famous cars” from iconic movies we knew would be instantly recognizable to our customers – and launched the campaign during one of the film industry’s most popular awards shows – but we also worked with a variety of different Hollywood studios to gain access to these vehicles. This helped ensure the “famous cars” looked just like what our customers knew from the films, while demonstrating the ease, speed and convenience of the service – and that it’s for everyone, regardless of what car you drive. Walmart has long been known for its amazing TV commercials. TV is still a major focus with this campaign, but one of the things we did differently was create a whole hos t of additional “famous cars” content to ensure we’re reaching busy time-starved families wherever they are – including using social media, watching online videos, listening to the radio, and of course, while shopping our stores. By sharing a consistent message across a variety of platforms, we’re confident we’ll be able to convince even more customers to give Walmart Grocery Pickup a shot. Check out the sneak peek of our campaign below – and keep an eye out for more big, bold programs from our team. We have a huge opportunity to tell the world what makes Walmart so special – and to do that in new, and sometimes unexpected, ways. I can’t wait! Gallery Videos Promo Images WalmartFamousCarsAdvertisementArtSc01.jpg| WalmartFamousCarsAdvertisementArtSc02.jpg| WalmartFamousCarsAdvertisementArtSc03.jpg| Fifteen second Advertisement (Ghostbusters specific) WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc01.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc02.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc03.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc04.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc05.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc06.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc07.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc08.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc09.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc10.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc11.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc12.png| WalmartFamousCars15SecondsAdvertisementSc13.png| Thirty second Advertisement WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc01.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc02.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc03.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc04.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc05.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc06.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc07.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc08.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc09.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc10.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc11.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc12.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc13.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc14.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc15.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc16.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc17.png| WalmartFamousCars30SecondsAdvertisementSc18.png| One minute Advertisement WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc01.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc02.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc03.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc04.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc05.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc06.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc07.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc08.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc09.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc10.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc11.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc12.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc13.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc14.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc15.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc16.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc17.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc18.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc19.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc20.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc21.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc22.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc23.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc24.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc25.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc26.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc27.png| WalmartFamousCars1MinuteAdvertisementSc28.png| One minute thirty second Advertisement WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc01.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc02.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc03.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc04.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc05.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc06.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc07.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc08.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc09.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc10.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc11.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc12.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc13.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc14.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc15.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc16.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc17.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc18.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc19.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc20.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc21.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc22.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc23.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc24.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc25.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc26.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc27.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc28.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc29.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc30.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc31.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc32.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc33.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc34.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc35.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc36.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc37.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc38.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc39.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc40.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc41.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc42.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc43.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc44.png| WalmartFamousCars1Minute30SecondsAdvertisementSc45.png| Category:GB 35th Merchandise Category:Promotions